Wanderer in the night
by Averren
Summary: The fellowship 10 years later, but what new adventure awaits them and who comes back from the dead? chapter 4 now up!!!
1. Default Chapter

1 Wanderer  
  
  
  
Chapter 1~Stangers in the night!  
  
The fellowship hurried towards the bright lights of the inn called "The Prancing Pony". They were trying and failing to ignore the hard rain that stung their faces soaking them through.  
  
What was left of the fellowship had reunited again like they always did and had left Hobbiton and was on their way to Lorien to meet with the Lady Galadriel.  
  
The fellowship ran across the mud towards the inn lead by Aragon since Gandalf had left and would meet them in Lorien in a few days.  
  
Aragon was now the king of Gondor and the fellowship was happily following him anxious to get some warmth. Merry and Pippin, though, were anxious to get some food.  
  
The four small Hobbits ran up behind the man, their little feet scurrying as they hurried to keep up.  
  
Gimli was last, trudging along behind them, his armour weighing him down. His axe was in his hand ready for he didn't like this town and thought it best to keep apart from the town's folk.  
  
There were two, however, that could not be there. First was Boromir who unfortunately died during the quest of the ring. The second was Legolas; he had disappeared eight years ago. Elrond had told the saddened fellowship that while scouting with two other elves that an orc party had attacked and killed the three elves. Sometime later more elves, about 5, came managed to kill the remaining orcs. They left to get some help with moving the bodies but when they came back Legolas body was gone. They thought it must have been taken by remaining orcs as a prize or feast.  
  
It had been a long time but still the company mourned for their deaths. Surprisingly Pippin thought Legolas might still be alive, though the others in the company just said it was denial.  
  
Pippin took every chance and asked everyone every year if they had seen the elfin prince but still nobody had.  
  
As they went into the inn/bar they took off their cloaks and went over to a table as Gimli went off to order the food and drinks and to get the rooms.  
  
When Gimli came back the Hobbits immediately stuffed themselves full while Gimli sipped at a pint and Aragon sat and puffed on his long pipe.  
  
They had only been eating for a couple of minutes when suddenly . . . the bar went deadly silent.  
  
A person stood in the doorway. This strange person wore a long black cloak that went right down to the bottom of his shoes. As the door to the pub closed the draft blew the cloak showing what he wore. He was dressed in elfin clothing, black leggings under a dark green tunic and dark brown boots. His hood was pulled right over his head so that you could not see his face.  
  
He had a lot of weapons on him and Aragon wondered if he was going to war.  
  
He had an elfish longbow with a quiver full of tightly packed arrows, he had two long knives on his back and a long greenish sword with a emerald in the hilt attached to his belt. Aragon could also see two small daggers tucked right up to the hilt in his boots.  
  
He was long and slender and ad the movements of a cat. He looked quite a dangerous opponent and he had a cold and stern look about him and as he quickly glanced about the onlookers shivered and gave silent gasps.  
  
He turned to the barkeeper. The barkeeper seemed to shrink against him and practically whispered, "Master Aultir! What could I do for you?" Aultir's voice was about as quiet as the barman's but every syllable was heard. "A pint." He said it simply but the barman cowered under him as if he was advancing on him with a sword.  
  
Everything slowly went back to normal except the people nearest "Aultir" spoke in whispers. Aultir went over to a table at the other side of the bar and drank thirstily at the pint now in his hand.  
  
More people entered the bar but most of them went again at the sight of the man called Aultir. A woman came in and walked over to Aultir happily seemingly unaware of the looks she was getting.  
  
The people nearest looked at her as if she was raving mad as she walked steadily towards him; Frodo who noticed this movement pointed it out to the other fellowship members.  
  
As the fellowship and a few other people watched she went and sat down next to him. Aultir immediately changed and semed to be replaced by a new and even stranger person. Although he still looked dangerous he was more relaxed and much more friendly and happy. But what surprised the people most was what he said for it was in elfin.  
  
Nobody could understand anything he was saying except Aragon and Frodo had learned most of the elfin language as well. He didn't trouble to keep his voice down for he knew the people in this town did not even know what language that he was speaking. As he spoke is voice was soft and calm and the words seemed to flow from his mouth like water running down a stream.  
  
"Ah, would you like something to drink or eat, Demini?" He said this as she gave him a warm embrace. She lowered he hood. She had long raven black hair and misty blue eyes like the ocean and she carried almost as many weapons as Aultir. She the same clothing as Aultir but instead of black was a mossy green and instead of dark green she wore a light blue. She looked kind and elegant and Frodo caught himself wondering why she was in the company of Aultir. She smiled as she sat and nodded. She was undoubtedly an elf and at a guess so was he.  
  
As quickly as is came Aultir's cold personality came back as he went up to the bar and came back with a drink for her, and just as quickly as he had lost it the kind personality came back again. It seemed to Frodo that that this woman was the only person that Aultir trusted or was nice to. Before Aultir came back Aragon told the eager fellowship what was being said.  
  
She started talking at once as he sat down, "The horses are back with Godwin again and I trust he will keep them safe." Aultir laughed a merry and beautiful laugh that did not suit his nature but it also stirred something deep in the heart of the fellowship.  
  
Aultir replied happily, "Yes! I know of what you speak for he does seem to love horses of any nature."  
  
Demini grinned at him, "Well, how are you? Have the people here heard of your reputation?"  
  
Aultir chuckled, "Yes, they have and I find Bree just as unwelcome as the last town."  
  
Demini sighed inwardly, "They only fear you because you are so cold them. There is also a rumour that a group here-"  
  
"Thieves" Aultir cut in but Demini shook her head.  
  
"No. It is a town gang and they see you as a threat because of you reputation!" Aultir gave a deep but annoyed sigh.  
  
"They fear what they do not know of." Demini nodded as Aultir continued, "Eat what you can then we shall leave and try o find a nicer town to stay in."  
  
She smiled at his next sentence; "I do not want anyone or any gang to hurt you out of my reputation!"  
  
She reached out and hugged him; "It's not me you should fear of it is yourself. I do not wish to lose you, my love." He hugged her back and then went off to get more food.  
  
Frodo was slightly at awe for here was a beautiful elfin maiden with Aultir. He did not know Aultir but his first impression was that he was horrible.  
  
As Aragon translated what was being said the company was silent. Gimli was the first to speak, "Why would she go for Aultir, he seems so…cold?"  
  
Aragon shook his head; "She knows him much more than we do, he could be quite nice-" He was cut off by a laugh from Merry and Pippin.  
  
Trying to get his breath back Merry said, "Have you seen him?"  
  
Aragon looked at his crossly, "Yes I have!" Then he gave a somewhat confused look; "He seems to be two people at once…" His answer tailed away as Gimli looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Aragon?" Gimli said a slightly troubled look on his dwarf features. Aragon replied simply, "Well, at first he looked cold then when that elf came he became so…kind!"  
  
The company kept talking about the two elves while they ate until they saw the two going out of the inn. Only a few seconds had passed since they had gone and there were now thumps, the clashing of metal and angry voices outside.  
  
Each member took their weapon and dashed to the door  
  
When they opened the door a terrible sight met their eyes. There were about twenty people all with knives and swords rushing at Aultir and Demini. Demini had two long elfin knives and was slashing the around at anyone that got too close while Aultir was taking a different approach. He was using all of his weapons at first he was shooting arrows then had his two elfin knives out like Demini and then he had his long sword out.  
  
The fellowship was slightly unsure of who to help but two of the gang thinking the fellowship was the enemy struck the hobbits. Immediately Aragon killed them with Anduil and the fellowship started to fight.  
  
Aultir turned to look at their new allies and was frozen in place when he saw them. He just stared hardly believing his eyes. At once the man he was fighting took advantage of his distraction and moved his sword in front of his face cutting it badly. Frodo watched all of this and when the man struck Aultir, he gave a cry and ran to aid him as Aultir fell backwards in to the mud. 


	2. Long forgotten

1 Chapter 2~Long forgotten  
  
  
  
Aultir cried out as he fell to the ground but was caught by small hands luckily just before he hit the mud puddles around him.  
  
At once as an instinct he leapt to his feet and turn to the other person who held him. He looked down and saw Frodo who was trying his best to move away because he now had his long sword drawn in his hand. He was shocked that anyone would even have the heart to go near him let alone help him!  
  
After a few moments he felt a wave of dizziness. Perhaps he had stood up too fast or perhaps it was that the young hobbit had surprised him so much.  
  
He swayed where he stood but firm but gentle hands gripped him and kept him upright. He turned almost not daring to look. It was Demini; she must have seen him fall and come over. Relief spread through out him as he saw warm comfort in her eyes.  
  
When the fellowship had joined the fight against the gang most of the pitiful men left running for their very lives. They had seen how the fellowship with the two elves worked together. They seemed to be very much indestructible. The rest remained when Aultir had fallen but went quickly away muttering darkly when he got up again.  
  
After their quick encounters with the group and mainly because they had just had dinner the fellowship and the two elves sat down in the mud. They were quite tired but Aragon being the leader since Gandalf was away ordered everyone to get up.  
  
"Well seeing we can stay here we better get moving again, we'll stay in the forest for tonight." Aragon said this with an annoyed expression and gave a deep sigh when the rest of the fellowship got up moaning.  
  
"I am very sorry we got you into this mess. Could we perhaps come with you to help you on you journey." Demini spoke friendly and an apologetic look was in he deep eyes as she spoke to the muddy fellowship. At once Aultir stood up, his pale hands were playing wit the hem of his sleeves as he spoke in a whisper to Demini. He spoke in elfish to give him more privacy.  
  
"We can't!" He said this nervously and gave them an anxious glance. If they could see his face they would have known that fear shone in his blue eyes.  
  
Demini frowned to him, "why we owe them that much and we may be of some use?"  
  
"They're the Fellowship!" was hesitant and a silence fell over the group.  
  
Aragon put pack said quickly as a small look of fear shown through Demini's eyes as she cast a side-ways glance at the people besides them. "We mean you no harm-" at once Aultir interrupted, "I know you mean no harm but there is still dangers. Where do you head to?"  
  
Gimli smiled for he was looking forward to where they were heading, "To see the Lady Galadriel!" He gave a pleased grin.  
  
Demini if possible looked even more fearful at that, "What? That may be even more dangerous!"  
  
Gimli frowned at her, "Crazy elf" he growled at he and automatically an answer shot back at him, though it was from Aultir. "Stupid dwarf!"  
  
He at once saw his mistake, "sorry, dwarf Gimli but it's best you did not insult my mate again." He spoke softly like all elves but anger was evident.  
  
Pippin suddenly remembered something; "Well if your not going to come with us could I ask you something else?" Demini and the elf Aultir nodded, "Do you know where Legolas Greenleaf is?"  
  
The rest of the fellowship shook their heads sadly not wanting to see again the look of failure on his bright hopeful face.  
  
"Yes!" Demini said smiling.  
  
The fellowship as one asked, "what?!"  
  
Demini answered steadily, "I do know where the prince is but you may be to late to help him for he is lost." A deep sadness came over her and Aultir spoke up, "He has changed and I'm sure you would not get used to why!"  
  
"Yes we will!" Merry said seemingly not giving a care in the world-or any thought for that matter.  
  
"Hmm. You should wait and be patient," Gimli looked as if he wanted to say something but Aultir cut him off, "we will come with you the Lorien." 


	3. Going places

A/n sorry this took so long but my computer was basically fucked. Plz r/r and enjoy!  
  
1 Chapter 3~Going places  
  
The dwarf objected to the two elves coming with them for it would make him remember about his friend and sometimes the memories could just be too much.  
  
Gimli remembered when he went around middle-earth with the enthusiastic hobbit Pippin. Every year when they returned they would see Pippin's crest fall face and the sadness in his eyes. And they too would feel the defeat as they took the hobbit back to shire. The rest could just not understand why he would not give up and stops letting him suffer with the guilt of not finding his long forgotten friend. No just his friend for Legolas was defiantly not forgotten.  
  
He could still remember and still relived the times when he awoke in the night and found someone crying. The person he would most likely find was Aragon. Aragon, who would most likely give up his own throne just to have Legolas and Boromir back by his side. The thought of being a king and not being able to help the two was torture for the king of Gondor.  
  
The other person who you would find by the fire at the long hours of the night was Merry. Merry was being torn in two, the first half wanted to help and support Pippin and go on search for Legolas ill the end of his days but the other half wanted to forget and get on with his life. But the first half would never let him.  
  
The fellowship went away from the town quickly as if expecting a surprise attack. They gathered their weapons hurriedly and left the streets and into the old forest.  
  
They ran into the labyrinth of trees hoping to find some cover from the relentless rain covered there now soak bodies. Finally Aragon, being a ranger, found a dry spot. The hobbit's huddled under a cloak together while Gimli started a fire from all the dry wood he could find. Aragon was looking around to see if it was safe before getting some herbs from his pack. After he found what he was looking for he went over to the elf named Aultir.  
  
Aultir was shot back when Aragon tried to remove his hood. Aragon found this surprising since he saw most of the wound that was there. It must have been extremely painful but the elf was preventing him from doing anything. Aultir sat up again and pulled his hood more over his face covering any of the features you could find or see.  
  
Aragon was getting quite impatient with the stubborn elf for every time he even tried to get the hood down the elf would thrust it up. "Look do you want me to help you? I could take the pain away from you wound." His voice was slightly angry but he kept it mostly calm.  
  
The other elf Demini came forward and took the herbs from the now fuming Aragon, "I will help him for he doesn't trust very many people…anymore." Her voice seemed to remind him of something but he just couldn't place it. But the voice did soothe him and giving up with Aultir he handed the herbs to the elf-maiden.  
  
She removed Aultir's hood but blocked his head from the view of the others. It took only moments before she was finished and Aultir came back into view the same as usual, with his hood up.  
  
Demini thanked Aragon for the herbs and gave the remaining ones back to him. After she left Aragon looked over at the figure of Aultir. He had seen something that had quite interested him. The elf called Aultir had beautiful deep blue eyes and had reminded Aragon of something he couldn't quite place. He sat there looking and the strange elf for a few minutes more before turning to Sam and getting his food.  
  
The fellowship and the two elves went to bed each taking turns for the watch because there was every chance that the gang might come back and finish the off when the were slumbering.  
  
The next morning they woke to shaking of Demini. They each gathered and packed their things before starting off the wood of Lorien. The walk was long but they were in no hurry so stopped many times even if it was just for the complaining hobbits.  
  
After two or three days of the journey the fellowship got used to the ever presence of the two elves. They were nice and quite kind if you treated them with respect. Though the odd thing was that they got used to Aultir more than Demini. He seemed to know what they liked and what they didn't. He knew exactly how to treat each one of them and did so in his own way. It was as if he had known them for long years when in reality he had known them for less than a week.  
  
On the fifth night Pippin found what he had been looking for. It had taken him many years but he had got it in the end.  
  
They had just been doing the usual things. Aragon checking the surrounding, Merry and Frodo talking, Sam was making the dinner and Gimli sitting by the fire. They had gone to sleep as usual and they each had their watch.  
  
Pippin though woke up. He decided that it must have been because he was thirsty and walked over quietly to where his pack lay. He as quietly as he could (which was not very quiet seeing he was Pippin) drank the water and went back to bed.  
  
He was drifting of to sleep when a soft, sad humming came to his ears. Opening his eyes he saw the figure of Aultir sitting on a fallen tree humming a melody. The tune was sad and was bringing tears to his eyes but what was more interesting was Aultir had his hood down. Being Pippin he let himself get driven up by his curiosity and walked over to the elf as quietly as he could (better than usual). The moonlight had been obstructing his view when he was asleep but when he more a few paces to the left and away from the company he got a clearer view of the elf.  
  
He made his way closer to Aultir who was not really paying attention to him or his surroundings.  
  
Pippin was only a few paces away when a twig snapped beneath his feet. The figure of the elf swung round drawing the sword but forgetting to pull the hood up.  
  
Only on look into those eyes told Pippin all he needed to know. The figure noticing him staring pulled his hood up but it had been too late. Pippin knew. Aultir's hair was short, about just under his chin and it was a soft blond or even golden colour. He had no braids so his hair flowed freely down his features. His face had deep cut down the middle but it did nothing to bother him. His face was smooth and pale like all elves and his eyes were that of a deep blue. The eyes of Legolas. 


	4. Talking of the past

1 Chapter 3~the past and talks.  
  
  
  
Legolas hung his head as if in shame. He felt terrible. Pippin walked slowly up to him, disbilevingly. He had always known Legolas couldn't be dead but he had never, never expected this. He had always hoped Legolas would just suddenly arrive when they were all together and then they'd find out he had got kidnapped or lost. He though they'd all talk round a warm, bright fire and everything would go on just like how it had been.  
  
Everyone even the wise Galadriel had not believed him. He remembered the last time he asked her about him. She had turned her all seeing eyes upon him and said, "Legolas has gone, he does not exist." He was beginning to think she was lying, after all Legolas was in front of him now. He did not look like the same Legolas but it still was him.  
  
Pippin's loyalty ran so deep that he truly wouldn't care if Legolas had changed and looked like a troll. Well he would a little, but not enough for it to matter.  
  
Legolas himself was starting to panic. If Pippin told everybody then what would happen to Demini…no it was best not to think about it. If he thought about it then he would do something stupid in panic. No, just be calm. "Pippin" His voice was shaking slightly. Which worried him ever so slightly. He spoke again the same word, a little louder.  
  
A thousand questions seemed to burst out a once from Pippin's mouth. "Why? How did? You're alive? Why? Why? Why?" He was himself aware of tears running down his small face as he looked up to the elf prince.  
  
"I" Legolas was lost for words. He was starting to get his voice back when Demini came through the bushed on his left side. Pippin jumped about a foot and so did he (for once in his life). She wasn't asking question and it seemed she didn't need to. She must have heard after all they were only a few feet from the camp.  
  
She walked calmly over to Legolas and sat next to him. Deciding to keep going he spoke aloud to Pippin. "I'm sorry. It's just I had to go."  
  
Pippin was quite angry with this and it must have shown in his voice for his elf friend flinched slightly. "For 10 years. You just went. Off. Away. Left everyone and me to worry-"  
  
The other elf Demini spoke softly to him after motioning for him to keep his voice down. Through his little outburst his voice had got to almost shouting. "He had a reason to go. He never really wanted to leave but he did."  
  
Pippin lowering his voice, "Why? What reasons?"  
  
Demini hung her head and a small silver tear fell down her cheek. "Me. He left for me."  
  
Pippin was going to ask more questions but Legolas stopped him by talking.  
  
Legolas thought he better explain before anyone else came over. If they did it could certainly mean the end for them both. "I better explain then." Pippin in front of him gave a nod. His small curls bouncing slightly.  
  
"When the fellowship ended I went back to Mirkwood. You remember don't you?" Pippin gave another small nod. "I went back home. To my family, my friends and my girlfriend (A/n should I say mate or what? *shrugs to self*) Demini."  
  
He looked over to Demini who gave an encouraging smile and he continued to talk. Pippin was now on the sitting on the ground. Listening eagerly.  
  
"When I got back though I had found out she had gone. I was told that she had been missing for months." He gave a slight pause but now he had started he couldn't stop. "A half a year passed by. Then my father made an arrangement." His voice started to edge with anger but Demini softened it by hold on to his hand.  
  
"He had got me a wife. I was not willing to go through with it but I respected my father and stupidly thought it was for the best. The day before the wedding, however, my best friend Lynelth came to me. He told me something that was supposed to be a secret. That Demini had been banished." He paused for another moment to let his anger die away.  
  
"I took with me my friend and his twin brother who I was also close to. We told the guard that we were going to scout. We travelled for some time but unfortunately orcs came upon us. We had no chance they were too many. They killed my friends but when they saw that I was royalty…" He gave a shudder as his sentence trailed away.  
  
Demini continued for him. "When I was away I heard of the marriage. I wasn't very…happy." She grinned ever so slightly. "I came through the forest at night hoping to find Legolas before the marriage. I found him with the remains of dead orcs. He was hardly breathing and look very dead. I took him away back to a nearby town."  
  
"It has been a long time and I wished to go back but," Legolas spoke sadly, "I could never leave my mate."  
  
Pippin found his voice again as he tried to register all of this in his mind. "So. You don't want me to say anything?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok then." He fell into thoughtful silence.  
  
Demini spoke up again, "we better get back to bed. It's a long day tomorrow."  
  
Pippin made his way back to camp with the two elves staying together. He went slowly to bed as sadness that of the past washed over him. But before he went to sleep fully a feeling of relief came over him. Legolas was back. 


End file.
